


The Wake of Destruction

by OneAmahira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Tragedy, Trauma, countless unnamed characters die, planet destroyed, season 8 trailer spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAmahira/pseuds/OneAmahira
Summary: Prince Lotor is unprepared for the sudden arrival to his mining colony of his father, Emperor Zarkon. After of year of being put in charge of the colony's operations, Lotor has failed to meet the quintessence extraction quotas issued by High Priestess Haggar and her Druids. Actions have consequences. Emperor Zarkon ensured that Prince Lotor learned that the consequences for inaction were even worse. [Spoiler Warning: References a scene from the season 8 trailer]





	The Wake of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the idea before the season 8 trailer at NYCC, but seeing the trailer motivated me to actually write it and incorporate what little it gave away. Special thanks to my sister Firefury Amahira for beta reading and helping me finesse the summary and title.

Lotor took a breath and braced himself as he disembarked his ship, entering Central Command. It did not bode well that Emperor Zarkon had arrived unannounced to the prince’s colony in the colossal ship that served as the empire’s capital. Several fleets, as always, accompanied it. Such a massive movement of forces was not something the empire undertook lightly. That Lotor had not been notified and given the time to prepare for emperor’s arrival was troubling, but he kept his concerns from showing up on his face, affecting stoicism when greeted by one of his father’s commanders he disliked the most.

“Prince Lotor.”

“Commander Sendak.” He regarded the tall Galran coolly. “I thought my father had you on Lion searching duty.”

“I am resupplying for a new expedition. Emperor Zarkon wishes to see you on the main bridge. Follow me.”

_Not the throne room and he sent_ you _to tell me. Interesting._ Lotor noted. Typically his father berated those beneath him from the imposing comfort of his throne. This was not going to be a normal meeting. Although Lotor knew the way to the main bridge perfectly well, he allowed Sendak to lead the way.

* * *

Sendak announced Lotor when they arrived before the commander made his exit. The doors whisked shut behind the prince as he took in the scene. For a place that ought to have been a hub of activity, it was oddly silent and subdued. He recognized the outline of his father and the cloaked figure of High Priestess Haggar as they stood silhouetted on the observation deck, looking over the planet that Lotor had called home for the past year. Neither spoke to acknowledge him.

“Father.” Lotor approached them cautiously and knelt. Although he called this man his father, he was also still his emperor.

“Lotor.” Zarkon glanced back at him over his shoulder. “Stand and come here.”

The prince obeyed.

“Do you know why I am here?” Emperor Zarkon asked.

“No, my lord, I am afraid I did not receive any word you would be coming.”

“You have failed to meet your quintessence extraction quotas, Prince Lotor.” Haggar spoke. Her words sent a chill down his spine.

“My apologies, I have been preparing a report in anticipation of discussing this matter. The quotas are not sustainable, if you’ll allow me…” The prince tapped his gauntlet to bring up a draft of his research and findings.

“I do not want your excuses.” Zarkon growled.

“I am not making excuses. According to my calculations, if we continue to extract at the levels the Druids demand, we will completely exhaust the planet in three years. However, if we continue at the current rate I have established and been producing at, in eight years we will surpass the total amount mining at your quotas would generate and we would be able to continue mining operations indefinitely, ensuring long-term quintessence supplies for the Empire while preserving the planet-”

“There are other planets.” The witch interrupted.

“The universe is vast, but there is not an infinite supply of planets. We need to explore other-” Lotor tried to continue.

“I said I did not want your excuses, Lotor!” His father cut him off. “The resources we would expend occupying this planet for eight years could be put to better use elsewhere. It is expected quota may not be reached during the first few movements of an occupation, but your negligence is an insult to the Empire. You were given explicit orders and have been derelict in fulfilling them.”

“Willfully so, sire.” Haggar chuckled. “I have learned your son works hand in hand with the populace rather than rule over them as a conqueror should.”

“I am aware.”

Lotor closed the window with his unfinished report, hands falling to his sides and fists tightening. There was nothing more he could say, no reasoning with them. He watched and waited as the emperor stood in silent contemplation. It dragged on for several tics too long to be comfortable. The prince could feel the eyes of the crew far behind him, watching and waiting to see the outcome.

“He must be punished for his failure.” The high priestess prompted.

“Yes.” Zarkon turned to face the crew. “Ready the main cannon and aim for the planet; hold your fire until further instruction.”

Suddenly the bridge was flurry of activity. The prince’s heart pounded suddenly in his chest and he felt the tips of his claws digging into his palms through his gloves. The room thrummed with the surge of energy being diverted to the cannon.

 “Father, I am the one who has failed; I am the one who should be punished! This planet and its people have been faithful servants of the Empire, it was my orders they were obeying-”

“Then they are as insubordinate as you.” The emperor grabbed his son’s arm, grasp painfully right. Zarkon jerked him forward, granting him an unobstructed view of the mining colony.

“You would destroy an entire people and an entire planet to just punish me!?”

“No. _You_ will. Give the order to fire, Prince Lotor.”

Lotor’s eyes widened and he protested again, “Our own forces are still down there-“

“They are replaceable. Give the order.” Emperor Zarkon insisted. There was no reasoning with him. Lotor turned his attention to Haggar, knowing his father trusted and heeded her above all others. Only she could change the emperor’s mind now, if he could just convince her...

“There is still quintessence to be extracted, it would be a substantial waste-“

“And whose fault is that?” The witch’s laugh rang in Lotor’s ears. “It is of no consequence, we will mine other planets.”

“Prince Lotor, destroy the colony.”

“ _I will not._ ” He bristled and looked back at his father.

“You are weak.” Zarkon snarled.

“And you’re a tyrant.” Lotor snapped back.

The tension in the air was palpable as father and son stared each other down in a contest of wills. Perhaps, Lotor hoped, his defiance could draw his father’s ire away from the planet and onto himself. He watched one of Zarkon’s hands clench into a fist.

_Strike me, I know you want to, father._ Prince Lotor scowled and steeled himself in anticipation of the blow to come.

“Sire, the main cannon is charged and ready; awaiting your—or the prince’s—orders.” A nervous voice called from one the of consoles on the bridge. The emperor’s hand relaxed.

“Good. Fire on the colony.”

“No!” Lotor bellowed as the soldier executed his father’s command without hesitation.

The ship trembled slightly from the sheer force of its main cannon. Or was he just shaking? Lotor wasn’t certain. The prince whipped around to face the observation window again, a cold numbness spreading from his core to his limbs. All he could do was watch as the violet beam pierced the blackness lying between Central Command and the planet he’d called home for the past year. The only place that had even ever _felt_ like a home to him. Or at least like he imagined a home was supposed to feel.

Lotor’s legs failed him. The prince fell to his knees as the initial impact of the blast jettisoned huge chunks of the surface into space. The intensity of the continued beam superheated the atmosphere and surface. A molten orange glow spread out across the planet, engulfing it completely. All he could do was stare. What had been a lush planet now lit up the area as though it were a small sun, bathing him in its searing light. The sight paralyzed him. Lotor felt his throat constricting; he couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t think.

The colony was gone. Everything was gone.  No one would have had time to flee the attack and there was nothing that could possibly survive the flaming hellscape tearing itself apart before his very eyes. The prince’s vision began to blur. Slowly he raised a hand to his cheek, finding a trail of wetness coming from his eyes.

_Tears?_ He thought numbly. Hadn’t Dayak broken him of that as a child?

“Regarding punishment for your newest disobedience, my worthless son, I never want to see your face aboard my ship again. From this day forth you are exiled from Central Command and the following sectors…”

Zarkon’s words slowly drew Lotor’s attention back to the world around him as his father listed the terms of his banishment. Despite how close behind him his father still stood, the emperor’s voice sounded far away to Lotor’s ears. The prince lowered his head and shut his eyes for a moment. He forced himself to take a breath.

“…And do not forget, though you may be an exile, you are still a citizen and servant of the Empire. Do not think this relieves you of your obligations as such. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father.” The prince replied, his voice weaker than he would have liked.

“You are dismissed.”

Zarkon’s footsteps indicated the emperor was walking away. It took Lotor more strength than he thought he had to rise to his feet.

_Walk._ He willed himself to move toward the exit. _Walk._

“Dayak was supposed to train him in the ways of the Galra. See to it she is exiled under the same terms for her failure to do so.” He heard Zarkon growl to an underling.

“In her defense,” Haggar offered, “it is most likely the weakness in his Altean blood.”

The emperor snarled wordlessly. Lotor grit his teeth and forced himself to leave without looking back. He could hardly feel the floor beneath him as he strode stiffly through the corridors of Central Command, making his way back toward the ship bay containing his cruiser. Soldiers stopped to stare or whisper as he past; word seemed to travel faster than he could walk. Lingering by the bay entrance was Sendak.

“Vrepit sa.” The commander sneered as he saluted.

_He knew._ Lotor marched silently passed and boarded his ship. Only a skeleton crew of sentries and people he’d personally recruited remained;  a handful of half-Galrans and weeping colonists who had already received word of their planet’s demise. It was unfortunate but also a relief the prince would have to be the one to inform them. The rest of his small crew had no doubt gone to seek more promising careers under other commanders. Any post would be better than one serving an exiled prince, even the cold wastes of the Ulippa system.

“Your orders, sir?” The highest ranking remaining officer finally asked.

“… Set our course for the ruins of Altea. We leave immediately.” Lotor set his shoulders.

He would look upon remnants of his mother’s home world and contemplate his next step.


End file.
